


Rescue

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChangMin does not like what's going on - and has no control over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend dizzy_grace* came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

«I'm fine. Really.» Whatever they'd given him, ChangMin had managed not to swallow most of it. It meant a horrid wet spot at his shoulder, but it also meant he had enough presence of mind to talk to Kibum.

«They're coming now. Five of them. Hankyung with them, and he can probably do some serious….»

Whatever Kibum had meant to say, ChangMin didn't hear it at the shriek that shattered the windows, glass flying everywhere. «You didn't mention….» he started, glad he could at least still tell that Kibum was with him, if faded, and then slammed into the seat in front of him as the car came to an abrupt stop.

By the time he'd managed to figure out what was going on, he'd tumbled onto the floor like a discarded rag doll. He could hear a fight, but could do nothing about it until a slender figure slithered in the back window and began to untie him. Junsu, that particular signature told him, with a bit of DongHae - smart - worried and tired. "You okay? We didn't expect him to stop you so abruptly."

«I can't…. See you when you get back,» Kibum said, and the presence in his mind abruptly vanished.

ChangMin blinked. "I'm fine," he said as the ropes on his wrists finally came loose. "Well, probably sore in the morning." He pulled himself back up on the seat, and reached down to help Junsu get Ryeowook up off the floor, and then Yoochun. Keeping busy would keep his mind off the missing voice, and help work whatever they'd forced him to drink out of his system.

"They're out. We can't move them. I don't know how we're going to get home…." Junsu babbled, eyes wide with worry.

"We'll figure it out," ChangMin soothed.


End file.
